


Intertwined

by Renata_Bubblegum



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Imprinting, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Sacrifice, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata_Bubblegum/pseuds/Renata_Bubblegum
Summary: The Rune family have been through a great deal of loss and suffering. They settle in the town of Forks to hopefully move on with their lives and keep their ancient family secret. But when Angelica and Carlisle cross paths, they immediately become intertwined in eachothers worlds. Will the Runes' be able to live in peace or will their long forgotten nightmare continue to hunt them once again and ruin their second chance? Enter through this door to find out 🚪





	1. Picnics and Movies

 

 

 

 

 

♠ ** _The Cullen Family♠_**

The Cullen family were going to have a picnic, it was a trivial practice for them but Alice being the child of the family always manages to force them into having one every now and again for appearances sake. They could have had it in their own back yard but Alice insisted on going to the park since it was a nice day out (very cloudy) and they'd have plenty to shade from the sunlight just in case.

"Edward are you sure you don't want to call Bella and invite her to join, it's been a while since she's hung out with us." Alice said to her brother as she carried some blankets into the family van. She always likes having Bella around, she was quiet and reserved but if pushed was a real fireball.

"Alice, just because she's dating him doesn't mean she has to be around our family twenty four seven. She has her own family she can have picnics with."

Rosalie growled from her sitting spot on the roof of the van, hating to even mention Bella from her own lips. From day one she never liked her, she's a nosy, whiney, a complete attention hog who doesn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's business.

"Oh come on Rosalie, Bella is such a sweet girl. You'd see that if you'd just give her a chance." Alice smiled beckoning her sister to come down and help her even though she didn't really need it.

"Sorry, I don't have that kind of time." Rosalie rolled her eyes jumping down next to them.

"Oh please all you have is time."

"Would you two stop talking about my girlfriend for ten minutes?" Edward asked fetching a few fold up chairs into the back of the truck.

"Tell that to Alice and I'd gladly stop talking about her." Rosalie gave him a fake smile before storming off into the house passing Jasper and Emmett who didn't even have to ask what was wrong with her.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Alice said patting Edward on the shoulder for reassurance.

"Yeah I wouldn't count on that any time soon." He chuckled making way for Jasper and Emmett who were carrying coolers.

"Alice we talked about this, stop torturing my girlfriend would you? Cause when she's upset guess who has to calm her down." Emmett pointed to himself as he put the coolers in the truck and closing the doors.

"What? I'm just trying to give her a little nudge towards acceptance that's all." Alice said innocently.

"She'll come around at her own time, no need to rush her." Jasper said as he kissed the top of her head. Alice pouted but knew he was right.

"Fine, have it your way then. But I really think bringing Bella would be nice, I know she has a cold and everything but it would help her to get some fresh air." Edward knows saying no to Alice was a silly thing to do. She would always use those God forsaken puppy eyes and make you feel guilty, only Carlisle seems to be immune to her charms.

"How about this, if you let her rest today I promise to let you drag her all around town tomorrow deal?"

"Really? Aww your the best." She cheered giving him a tight squeeze taking most of the breath out of him and heading into the van.

"Call Carlisle and Rosalie and let's go, the weather isn't gonna stay this good all day you know."

\----------------------------  
The park was mostly empty, except for the few people here and there that were trying not to look like they were watching them, just like Alice planned.

"Why are we doing this again?" Rosalie asked looking at the organic food in her plate with disgust.

"We're doing this so we can keep up a good image. People talk you know and it's better to be safe than sorry. So stop whining and atleast fake an expression of joy I worked really hard to cook this." Alice said eating a mouthful of spaghetti with pride while Jasper sat by her side playing a few blades of grass.

"Carlisle.." Rosalie whined to the oldest of the group as he ate his share while reading a book on the human anatomy from his personal library back at home that he's read about a hundred times.

"It's only for today Rosalie, eating a little of it wouldn't do any harm." He said with a smile turning the pages of his book.

"I am so going hunting after this." She groaned eating a fork full of spaghetti. Emmett, sitting next to her and took her vacant hand in his and rubbed the top of it to soothe her, which made her smile.

"Oh you know what we should do after this? We should go see a movie at the theatre, I saw in the newspaper that their showing a movie called The Shape Of Water. It's suppose to be about this girl who's mute that works is this secret facility that houses monsters and she falls in love with a fish guy and then they run away from this guy that was trying to kill the fish guy and.."

"No spoilers please? If you keep talking about it there wouln't be a need to watch it." Edward chuckled from his side of the picnic blanket. He was effortlessly spinning an apple on the tip of his index finger as he laid on his back.

"We can go, really?" She looked  excitedly over to Carlisle for his approval.

"I have a free schedule until next week, why not." He loves seeing her happy, she is his little girl after all, one of them anyway.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, but I'll  have to go home and change." She said checking the time on her watch.

"Why?" Rosalie asked already knowing her sisters answer.

"Because I'm dressed for a picnic, I can't let the public see me like this are you mad? Plus there's my makeup and then we gotta think what snacks were gonna get..."

"Why do I even ask?" She whispered to Emmett who chuckled as his sister went on and on.

\--------------------------------------

"Seven tickets for The Shape Of Water please?" Alice smiled at the guy in the booth who was blushing, trying his best not to make a stuttering mess out of himself.

Emmett and Rosalie were standing by the entrance looking bored out of their minds at the posters of movies.  
Jasper was with Carlisle standing next to one of the cars, he was watching the freckled teen as he struggled to get change for his wife but he only shook his head pitying the poor boy not that he could blame him.

"I'm sorry about this, I know you aren't feeling well but Alice... insisted." When in reality she drove to Bella's house before he realised it and dragged her out of bed.

"Edward it's Ok really, I was getting kind of tried of just lying in bed. Besides can't remember the last time I've been to a theatre." She smiled wrapping her arms around his which made him smile.

After buying snacks they all went inside, Alice was excited and dragged the entire family to the top seats saying the view is better there.  
Carlisle had to take a seat behind them since their row was full, but it gave him an excuse to watch over them without having to justify his reason.

He was lonely, has been for many centuries. Having a family to watch over and protect was a good way to ignore the gnawing sensation in his frozen heart but he could never get rid of it. He wanted to have what his children have, that special someone to lean on or to just go out and spend quality time with. Which in truth he's had many opportunities to find someone, but he just couldn't bring himself to settle with someone who he knew wasn't meant to be his.

Esme was a perfect example, they were married and happy for a while but it didn't last, it couldn't. She knew that he wasn't meant for her so she made it easier for him and walked away. It was a hard time for him but he copes with it, he always has. Being able to focus on his family and career would be his number one priority.

"Aww, look at him he's so cute." He heard Alice say in a hushed tone to Bella who was sitting next to her. He's glad that Edward found someone who understands him, it's rare to find that quality in people, he remembers when Edward had confronted him about his attraction to Bella, in fact he found it quite refreshing that his son found someone he was interested in.

After the movie it was already late in the afternoon so they decided to head home. Bella called Charlie and told him that she was invited to a sleep over from some friends in her class and would be back tomorrow but in truth she wanted to stay the night with Edward.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, your still a little under the weather Bells." He said over the phone worrying about his daughter as usual.

"I'm feeling better now really dad, I'll pack the medicine you bought me and I'll call you if anything comes up ok?" Charlie sighed but accepted her lie as the truth. They all headed back home either talking about the movie or just enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the windows.

"That's new." Rosalie said out of the blue from the back seat. As soon as she pointed it out everyone else in the car noticed it too.

"What is it?" Bella asked Edward curious about the sudden change of atmosphere. Alice took another whiff of the air as if savoring whatever scent it held.

"There's new blood in town, and whoever it is smell good." She grinned which made Bella stiffen just a little but knew Alice didn't mean anything by it since the family were vegetarians.


	2. Chapter 2

♠ The Rune Family. ♠

The trip had been a long and nerve racking one but at least it was finally over. Angelica watched out of the window as the plane descended onto the airstrip and roll towards the airport. After hours of sleepless nights and nausea they had finally made it to Washington, she wasn't a fan of flying.

"Oi, wake the hell up we're here." Angelica heard Susan say to the still sleeping teen next to her. They too weren't too ecstatic about the change of location but they at least made the decision to at least give it a try.

"Passengers we have arrived in Forks Washington. We hope that you enjoy your stay and choose again to travel with Caribbean Airlines. Have a nice day." The air hostess announced over the intercom. She was really going to miss Guyana. The warm sometimes scorching sun and pouring rains, the food, all of the people and especially her best friends.

"Auntie, Michael would get up." Susan complained still trying to wake the deep sleeper. 

Without saying anything Angelina dug down into her purse and pulled out chocolate, dark chocolate to go exact and handed it to her niece. For the life of her she could never stomach the disgusting candy. Sure she likes chocolate (white and milk chocolate) but dark chocolate was her least favourite. But Michael loved it to death so she always keeps some on hand for him for situations like this. 

Snickering Susan ripped open the bar and waved it over her brothers nose in a taunting manner, trying to hold back laughter as he unconsciously moved his thrown back head side to side to the direction of the chocolate bar.

"Wake up dummy!" Susan yelled shoving half of it in his opened mouth and laughing hysterically as he sprung up and began to cough.

"What the hell Susan!?" He yelled, his dark brown eyes swirling with the need to strangle his little sister.

"Michael, stop shouting please people are looking." Angelica instructed closing her purse and getting up from her seat to retrieve their luggage from the over head storage.

"We're here so get up!" She squealed grabbing her bag from her aunt and hopping over his legs to run off the plane.

"Couldn't we have left her in Guyana?" He asked his aunt annoyed that he was awoken so rudely and under false pretenses. Angelica chuckled and handed him his bag giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sadly no."

The airport was just like any other one, crowded and noisy. Everyone going everywhere to get to where ever they were going. Trying to walk out the place without getting annoyed at every person that bumped into her, stepped on her feet or talked too loudly on their phones next to her was beyond a struggle.

They had jumped into a taxi and asked to be taken into Forks. It wouldn't be that much of a long trip but it felt like an eternity with the constant bickering of her niece and nephew. Sure they loved each other and never let anyone come between them but they could never go ten minutes without arguing or fighting.

"Are you stupid or something? There's no way in nine hell's that Yuri bottoms you nitwit!" Michael yelled at a red faced Susan.

"Your such an asshat look at the facts! From season one he was dripping with seme energy. Every time Victor touched him or whispered in his ear, hell was even close to him he always showed the traits of a seme!" She argued.

"Yeah well what about the tournament when he performed Eros huh? That was the embodiment of domination and Victor was obviously dripping with want for him. For someone who watches the show religiously you really don't know shit." 

"What did you just say you piece of shit how dare you insult me!?" 

Angelica side glanced the driver as he drove silently down the semi busy traffic. His light brown eyes were big like saucers as he heard the different profanities the siblings threw at each other. He was probably around his late twenties, had a scrawny build underneath his two sizes too small outfit and a full head of brown curls that was stuck under a worn out Beatle Juice cap and contrasted much with his lighter brown complexion.

"Would you two cut it out and at least wait until we get there to rip eachother's throats out, your making the driver very uncomfortable." The bickering immediately came to a stop as silence finally filled the car.

"Sorry about that, you know how siblings are." Angelica joked but the drive just have her a nervous smile of understanding.

"Umm yeah, have a few siblings myself so I totally get it." Silence took over again. 

"So... You guys new to the country?" 

" Yep." She answered 

"What brings you here? Not that it's any of my business of course." 

"It's fine, I got transferred here from the Caribbean from the animal clinic that I work, the one over here is pretty low on staff so they asked me to help out." 

"Oh your a doctor?" Angelica nodded. She has been for five year, taking care of animals had always been a life long passion of hers.

"That's pretty cool. When I was younger I wanted to go into medicine but as I got older I kind of got into music and dancing." He said with a small smile mostly to himself. 

"Nothing like chasing your dreams. Do you dance tho?" He chuckled nervously and side glanced the scenery that passed by. They were still on the freeway but there were trees that stretched out for miles in the distance that were pretty to look at.

"Not as much as I use to. I was kind of in an accident a few years back when I had graduated from high school. Was racing down the road in the dead of night trying to get away and I ended up crashing into a truck. Fractured my skull, almost lost my legs and I lost two ribs." Angelica looked at the driver in total shock. She wasn't expecting him to tell her all of that and now that he told her that he did have a few scars on the exposed parts of his skin especially his neck and hands.

"Oh my Gosh! Did you die?" Susan asked from the back seat totally engrossed with the story.

"He obviously didn't you moron." The siblings were about to start up again but one look from their aunt through the rear view mirror was enough to shut them up.

"That must have a pretty rough time for you." Angelica said not wanting to sound like she was putting him. The worst thing to do when someone was sharing dramatic life experiences was to pity and feel sorry for them, especially if you didn't know them.

"It was a bitch I'll tell you that much but I wasn't going to let that kill me, I wanted to live even when the doctor told me I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things I use to anymore, especially dancing. But life goes on I guess, either you accept it or give up."

Two hours went by and they had finally arrived in Forks. The place was more gloomy than she thought it would be. The clouds were thick and hardly let any form of sunlight in the small town. The streets were wet and there was still morning due hanging around and only a few people were walking around.

"This place is giving a me mad Silent Hill vibes." Susan joked looking at all the buildings that passed by.

"Welcome to Forks. It's a little gloomy but it's a really nice town once you get settled in." 

Angelica looked out at all the small buildings that passed by. Most of them were stores, libraries, a few restaurants here and there, nothing special. 

"It's got a cliff with an awesome view of the water. Lots of forest, and wildlife running round. It's not much of you use to big city living but it's a nice place for some piece and quiet."

Angelica nodded and continued to look out the window at the few people and buildings  they passed by.

Angelica gave the driver the address and soon enough they rolled up to a beautiful two storey  brick bungalow surrounded by lush trees and vegetation that were connected to the endless stretch of trees behind it.

"Woow." They all said looking out at the house. 

"This is where we're staying?" Michael asked in total disbelief.

"...I guess it is." The contract did say that lodging would be provided but she didn't expect it to be this beautiful. If this is what she has to look forward to when she has to transfer again sign her up. Michael and Susan were the first to exit the cab, they were running to the front door taking in all the the nature around them.

"Well, thank you for the ride. And don't give up on your dreams, never know if one day you'll get what you always wanted." The driver looked over at her and smiled, thanking her for the advice. He popped the trunk and got out to help her with the luggage and carry them to the front door where Susan and Michael were waiting impatiently. As they walked together she got a better look at him. He wasn't taller than Michael but passed herself and Susan by at least a few inches and he had a limp to the way he walked due to the accident but it didn't seem to bother him as he fetched the luggage.

"To think I have a capable niece and nephew that could have helped us with the luggage and we wind up doing it." Angelica sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah. So... Are you guys staying long in Forks?" 

"Depends on how the transfer works out. We'll only be here for about a year or so but if we like it here I can ask for a permanent transfer." 

"Cool. I'm Daniel by the way." He said dropping the bag he was carrying next to Susan. 

"Angelica Rune. And this is Susan and Michael."

I live on the other side of town so if you ever need a lift just give me a call." He offered fishing through his jeans pocket and handed her a white and blue card with the name of the taxi service, his name and phone number.

"I'll keep you in mind Daniel, thank you." After he drove away they turned their attention to the house.

"So, this is it huh? A lot bigger then out old house." Michael said as Susan juggled the golden knob.

"They gave you the key right auntie?" Angelica looked around and found the mailbox that her boss told her about. She asked Susan to go check for it and sure enough the key was inside it.

Upon entering the house the trio was in total awe. The house was completely furnished with everything they needed. Susan ran around until she found the kitchen and was in total awe at the size of it and looked through all the cupboards and drawers to admire all the premium pots and pans that hung over the white marble counters, she looked through the big fridge and was a little disappointed to see that it was empty but they had to go shopping anyways. There was a four burner stove with an oven, blender, and a microwave. It was her dream kitchen and she couldn't wait to cook in it.

Michael was in the living room trying to contain his excitement, there was a seventy inch plasma screen tv, space where he could hook up his play stations and Wii counsels so he could turk to his hearts content. He knew his aunt was a big deal but to get a house as awesome as this one? He had a while new level of respect for her.

Angelica traveled to the back yard and took in a breath of fresh air. She kicked off her shoes and planted her feet into the earth, feeling it inbetween her toes enjoying the moisture of it and soaking in the different energies around here. The forest was right at their back yard, only separated by an iron fence but it would be easy to jump over when they were ready to go in. She felt at peace here, sure she'll miss her home but this was a good opportunity for her and her family to start something new and they could have a lot more freedom to do as they please here since there were literally no neighbours in the area much to her relief, she'll have to thank her boss next time she makes contact with him.

"When are we gonna go in auntie?" She heard Susan ask as her and Michael joined her. 

"Since the full moon is in a few weeks we can go next week and find it. In the mean time we can go around town, get settled in and prepare."


End file.
